Charmed, I'm Sure
by ChainedHeart05
Summary: The Scoobies have defeated the First & have now moved to San Fransico after shutting down the Hellmouth in Cleaveland. Thinking the worst of all evils is gone they've been helping rebuild the Council and fighting lesser Demons, Until now'
1. Chapter 1

**It had been 5 years since Tara died and Willow still had nightmares of that wretched afternoon. It was an early Saturday morning during the summer of 2007 and Willow had woken up shaking and crying, images of Tara's last moments still fresh in her mind. Willow had to look down at her shirt just to make sure it was truly a dream and there was no blood. She turned and saw that was Kennedy wide awake sitting up, a worried look on her face, frustration in her eyes. She knew about her girlfriends nightmares, and hated that her love wasn't enough to stop them. **

"**Sorry" Willow apologized as she looked away, she knew these nightmares broke Kennedy's heart, but there was nothing she could do about them. She would always love Tara, and in the end blamed herself, and sometimes even Buffy, for her death.**

"**Don't be. I know there's nothing you can do about those things. I'm here for you though" Kennedy said as she put her arms around her witch.**

**Willow gave Kennedy a small smile,, "Thanks." She leaned into her slayer's embrace. "I really am sorry though, you deserve so much better than this.." **

"**Shh, no baby, I know what she meant to you...I don't expect to take her place..." said Kennedy, a trace of bitterness and sadness in her voice. It was true, she knew she could never replace Tara, but she wished she could at least make it better, easier for Willow to sleep and live.**

**Willow looked up at Kennedy and leaned up to give her a light kiss. "I do love you Kennedy, it's just different, you know? I mean Tara was…well my first, we were gunna be.." she stopped, she didn't want to upset Kennedy. **

**"I know Willow, I know..." Kennedy sighed and placed a kiss on Willow's forehead. "I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast. Get some rest ok?" She got out of bed and grabbed her robe from their bathroom, wrapped it around her then walked out. **_**I don't need this...this living in the shadow of Tara. Sometimes I wish she had never died so I wouldn't have to suffer through this shit...but then again I'm the one that's still here with Willow. God this is so frustrating! We've been together almost 4 years already, why can't she just love me?!**_** She grabbed a box of Apple Jacks and poured some out into her bowl, then grabbed the milk from the refrigerator, drenched her cereal in it then attacked it. The sun had yet to rise, and Kennedy sat there, alone, and frustrated as the rest of the house slept.**

* * *

**Willow couldn't go back to sleep. She didn't want to, she was afraid. She reached into the concealed drawer she had magically built and hidden at the head of her and Kennedy's bed, and pulled out a picture of Tara she had hidden there. Tears streamed down her face. "It's not fair...and it's all my fault. If I hadn't brought Buffy back...if I had just let her be. But no, I had to bring her back didn't I? She was in a heavenly dimension and I brought her back to hell...then they took you...why? I should have listened to you when you tried to talk me out of it…Why did you let me baby? Why..?" She held the picture close to her, unaware that her best friend had heard the entire thing.**

* * *

**Buffy and Faith had just returned from their nightly patrol when they found Kennedy asleep on the couch. **

**"Hey B, what's with Red's slayer sleeping down here lately?" Faith asked as she found a blanket to cover Kennedy up with.**

**Buffy sighed and shook her head, "I don't know. It might have something to do with Willow's nightmares about Tara...I feel bad for Kennedy though, kind of reminds me of me and Riley. I think he felt like he was living in Angel's shadow. If Will isn't careful she's going to lose this one. I'm surprised she's still around."**

**"Poor kid.." Faith walked over to Buffy and wrapped her arms around her, "Hey, I'm not living in no vamp's shadow am I?" She looked at Buffy, her eyes showed she was worried. **

**Buffy smiled and gave Faith a loving, but short kiss. "No, you're not. Angel was my first love, but you're my now, and my last. My always. Besides, you and me. We're two of a kind. We were the original Slayers before we turned thousands of girls. Our connection, no one can beat." **

**Faith smiled, nothing but love in her eyes. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. "I love you Buffy"**

**"I love you too." Buffy had never felt happier since her and Faith started going out a year ago. They had both admitted that they had always felt something there, but Buffy had always been to afraid to say so, and far too scared to take a chance. Faith had made her feelings clear the year she had arrived in Sunnydale, but she knew she had no chance then. Thankfully the last near death experience finally opened Buffy's eyes and she saw that she couldn't continue to live without Faith being hers. When they told the scoobies no one except Xander seemed surprised, they had all just shouted 'Finally!' and laughed, happy for the both of them.**

**"Maybe you should go check on Red, I'm going to take a shower then crash. You'll join me in dreamland later right?"**

**"Yea, guess I should talk to Willow." She gave Faith on last passionate kiss, "Have fun in the shower." She winked then continued to walk upstairs, she could feel Faiths eyes on her. She was about to knock on Willows door when she heard her talking and crying. **_**She blames herself?…and me. Not me directly but she's right, if she hadn't brought me back Warren would not have tried to kill me...and killed Tara in the process.**_** Tears fell down her face, **_**I miss her too. Tara was kind of like the mom in our group. God I wish she could just be brought back to us.**_** She decided to just go to her and Faith's room. She slipped into the shower with Faith. As soon as Faith saw her she knew something was wrong, but also knew not to ask. They stood there, holding each other as the water ran behind them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Buffy and Charmed not mine. Later characters of my creations shall be added though. Let me know what you think so far!

* * *

Xander, Andrew, and Willow sat around the breakfast table eating eggs and toast.

"No, Spiderman is so much better than Batman! I mean, hello! Shoots web from his wrists!" Andrew argued before taking a bite of his eggs.

"Uh, no. Batman didn't have any super powers and he's still considered a super hero. That, my friend, takes skill and training. I say Batman wins by a long shot." Xander huffed, satisfied and took a bite of his toast.

"Will you two dorks quit it?" Said Willow as she rolled her eyes, "Besides, it was all about Wonder Woman anyways" She grinned.

"Hey!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Geez you guys, can't a slayer get some sleep around here?" A grumpy Buffy came into the kitchen and grabbed some toast.

"Sorry Buff, these two dorks here are being…well, dorks." Willow hands Buffy a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Will" She takes a sip, "By the way, how are you? Found Kennedy in the living room again..." Xander then got up to leave, sensing some best girl friend talk coming. He grabbed Andrew by the back of his shirt, dragging him out with him.

"Oh.." Willow looked down at her plate, finding it suddenly interesting.

"Is everything ok Will? Things seem to be getting kinda of spacey for you two.." Buffy sat next to her best friend, worried.

"I-it's fine. We're just going through a rough time, you know with the nightmares…"

"Yea, but these nightmares have been going on for 5 years already hun, don't you think it's about time you let Tara rest in peace? Who knows how much more Kennedy can take, don't make the same mistake I did with Riley.."

"I know ok? And besides you and Riley weren't gunna last anyways, you would've left him for Faith. You know you two are meant to be forever…just like me and her were…Buffy I..I was ready to propose and everything…it's not fair…"

"No it's not, but nothing can be done about it now. And I'm sorry, ok? I really am…"

"What are you sorry for? Not like it was your fault…" _It was mine…_

"Yea it was…in a way it was and I know you blame yourself too…but don't…everything happens for a reason…you know that more than anyone."

"Yea…sure." _sometimes I wish I were dead…with Tara…_

"Just work on things getting better with you and Kenn.." She gave Willow a hug and was about to grab herself some eggs when the doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Nine-thirty? Who rings a doorbell at nine-thirty?" She went to open the door, and as she did she thought she'd seen some shimmering blue lights in the living room. _Nah, must've been the t.v. or something, I just need to get more sleep._

"Of course, only you could be ringing my doorbell so early in the morning." She said as she smiled and gave Giles a hug.

"Sorry, It's just. Well I have some bad news…"

Buffy sighs, "What else is new? You'd think with the First gone we wouldn't have as much trouble. I mean the last guy was nothing compared to the cave-in of good ol' SD."

"Well, actually, this one may very well be worst than the First." He said as he cleaned his glasses.

"Worst than the First?" Buffy asked as she sat down on the couch. By now Kennedy had gone back up to her and Willow's room to get ready for the day. "What could possible be worse?"

"Worse than what now?" Asked Xander as he and Andrew walked in to the room.

"New big bad?" Asked Willow, right behind the guys.

"Yes, um, let's get the rest of the group down here so that I may explain everything, shall we?"

"Sure", Buffy turned towards the stairs, "FAITH!! KENNEDY!!! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!!"

"Well I suppose that's one way to do it."

"What's with the yelling B?"

"Yea what's going on Buffy?" Asked Kennedy as she took her place next to Willow, and wrapped an arm around her waist, their earlier troubles forgotten for the time being.

"Giles has news. And not of the good variety." She turned to Giles, "ok we're all here, now explain."

"As I was telling Buffy earlier, the First was not the worst of all evil, just, well the First evil. But then there is the Source of all evil. The Evil that gave the First it's power."

"The Source? As in the ruler of the underworld Source?" Willow asked.

"Well, yes, I'm assuming you've heard about him then."

"Yea but I thought he was defeated a while ago."

"So did I. He's back, and has had time to become stronger than ever."

"Ok so what then? We hit the books, gather weapons, and kick this guy's ass?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy," said Giles "you see you cannot defeat him alone. You need the five most powerful witches of our time, three slayers a vengeance demon and an ex-vampire"

"How the hell do you get an ex-vampire?" asked Buffy

"I'm afraid I haven't quite figured that out yet…" Just then the bell rang.

"Wonder who that is…" Buffy got up to answer the door.

"Maybe Dawnie forgot her keys again.."

At the door stood a man with beach blond hair, smoking a cigarette. "What? I don't get a hug luv?"

"Spike?" Buffy stumbled backwards, "is..is that really you?"

"It's me, in the flesh. You know it's nice walking out in the sun, not have to worry about bursting into flames and all." He grinned as he walked in. "Now, how about we have us a kiss?" He walked over to Buffy, only to be tackled by a pissed off Faith.

"Hands off, blondie!" Faith had Spike pinned down, "Lucky you're human again or I'd have you dusted by now."

"Oh, like it rough do we?" He pushed up with his hips and was met with a punch to the face from Faith and a kick to the side from Buffy.

"God, you haven't changed have you?" asked Buffy as Faith removed herself from him, stood behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her.

"No one gets to kiss B 'cept me, got it?" Faith's eyes were full of rage as she talked to Spike, but she calmed down when Buffy wrapped her arms around her own.

"The two of…well then..I guess it was bound to happen, wasn't it?" Spike stood up and rubbed his face. "Now, how about some ice? I'd forgotten what it was like to be sucker punched."

Willow, Xander, Kennedy, and Andrew just stood there, they hadn't uttered a word yet.

"Well then, it looks as if we've found our ex-vampire" said Giles, cleaning his glasses. _But did it really have to be Spike of all vampires?_

"Yeah…ex-vampire…but how? I mean how you become human after hundreds of years of being a vampire?" asks Willow.

"Well The Powers that Be, and some group called The Elders found out the Source was back, and seeing as how I've actually worked with the bloke, and you lot already trusted me..for the most part anyway…that I'd be the right pile of dust to bring back, un-vamped, soul and all." He held a pack of ice that Buffy had gotten him up to his face, "Rather nice of them really, giving me my life back. And now I have a soul without worrying about losing it, let's see Angel beat that." He tried to grin, but instead winced in pain from the soreness caused by the dark-haired slayer's forceful punch. _Bloody hell, it's worse being human and receiving a blow from a slayer than it ever was being a vampire. I'll have to remember to stay on their good side. _He looked around at the gang, he was actually happy to be back with the scoobies. They were the closest thing to family he'd had since his days with Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla. Just then he noticed someone missing.

"Hey, where's the runt? Why isn't she here?"

"Oh, Dawn's at work, she got a summer internship at some newspaper place. . Kind of nice to have her out of the house." Said Buffy, who was now sitting in Faith's lap.

"She's in college now isn't she?" Spike went to sit in an armchair, hoping to catch up with the Scoobies lives.

"Yep, she loves it. She'll be starting her second year come September. She decided to stay local, going Cal State San Francisco, majoring in journalism."

"Why did the lot of you move here of all places?"

"Well, after we shut down the hell mouth in Cleveland we kinda missed California, so since LA already has Angel we kinda randomly pointed at a place on the map and here we are. Besides, easier for certain couples here." She said smiling as she placed a kiss on Faiths lips, then looked over to see Willow in Kennedy's arms.

"I see…well I suppose that makes sense. It's great to be back you know. With the lot of you."

"And it's great to have you back Spike." Buffy got up and when to give Spike a hug, leaving a slightly angry Faith. "Sorry about the kick earlier, I'll have to remember to go easy on you." She smiled, then jabbed the place where she had kicked him, causing him to wince and groan in pain, "But don't ever try anything vulgar with my girlfriend again, got it?" She then went back to Faith, who was trying not to laugh. _Guess I have nothing to worry about. Buffy is mine. No matter who shows up._

* * *

Willow and Kennedy had gone into the kitchen to talk.

"Sorry I didn't come back up earlier. I just figured you'd want to be alone." Kennedy was leaning against the kitchen counter, as Willow stood in front of her, arms wrapped around Kennedy's neck.

"I'm sorry I keep putting you through all that…" She gave Kennedy a long, loving kiss. "I need time to think, ok? To let go of some stuff…thoughts…to let go of…Tara. I need to be able to focus on you, o-on us."

Kennedy couldn't help but smile, "I love you Willow." She leaned and gave Willow a short kiss.

"I'm going for a walk." Willow freed herself of Kennedy's embrace then, "I'll be back later, don't know when later, but I will be back ok?" She gave her slayer one last kiss before leaving.

_God I hope she figures everything out…and can finally give us some real hope._ Kennedy went into the living room where the rest of the gang was, filing Spike in on what had been happening the past 4 years since he'd been gone.

* * *

Across town at the Halliwell Manor

Leo orbed into the room he and Piper shared as she tried to get little Chris into some clothes. Since the Charmed ones defeated the last, and what they had believed to be the final threat of evil, the Elders gave Leo back his powers as a white lighter and his place in the Council as a token of gratification. Since then the sisters, along with Wyatt and Chris had been leading a mostly normal life, with the exception of a few demons here and there that still wanted the Charmed ones out of the way.

"Oh, hey sweetie." Piper greeted Leo with a kiss after finally getting Chris into his outfit for the day. "You know these kids of ours are driving me nuts" She said with a smile. "They keep orbing in and out of their rooms when I try to dress them up."

Leo gave a small smile, normally he would have laughed but today he came bearing bad news. "I'll talk to them later, I promise. But now I need to talk to you and your sisters."

"Why? What's wrong Leo." Piper tensed up, sensing the worry her husband was trying to hide.

"It's the Source. It's back…somehow the last time we thought you had defeated it, you hadn't."

"I'll call them over now. In the meantime, can you please talk to your sons again about not playing orb and seek with mommy?"

In spite of the danger that was to come Leo laughed and went off in search of Chris and Wyatt.

* * *

Phoebe sat in her office, just last year she had been promoted and was now the editor of the newspaper, while at the same time still working on her advice column. She was just about to call in John from the sports page when her phone went off.

"Hey Paige, what's up?" Phoebe was thankful for Bluetooth headsets, she could talk on the phone and do work, it was almost magical.

"_Hey sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you need to get back to the manor now. Leo needs to talk to us, all of us."_

"Well then good thing I'm my own boss right? Let me just get someone in here to take over for the night and I'll be right over." She hung up then paged in her most trusted intern, "Dawn can you come in here please?"

"_Sure thing boss, be right there."_

As Phoebe finished getting her stuff together she hears a knock at her office door. "Come in"

"Dawn Summers, reporting for duty!" Dawn stood at the door and gave Phoebe a salute. Phoebe couldn't help but smile at Dawn's constant perkiness.

"You know, you don't have to do that every time you walk in here Dawn."

"I know, but it's fun and this is my first job. I wanna make the most out of it. Besides, you're such a cool boss, and too young for a newspaper editor."

"Well I'm not all that young, I mean I am thir…anyways the reason I've called you in here is because I'm going to need a favor from you tonight."

"Sure, anything. Do you need me to run some errands or something?"

"Actually…I need you to run the paper."

Dawn stood there, speechless. She had never done anything this big, not as an intern. Sure she'd led a few groups of slayers when they closed down the hell mouth in Cleveland, and was something of a part-time watcher, helping Giles reconstruct the council but, to run the newspaper. She wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"Dawn, you ok there?"

"Yea, yea it's just…a-are you sure? I mean don't you have some trusted employee or someone you'd rather have run it? And are you sure I can do it?"

"Dawn I've taught you everything I know. You know good writing, you _are _the person in this building that I trust the most and a great writer. I mean seriously, how many interns do you think get their stories published in my newspaper within their first few weeks here?"

"Well, ok. I'll do it. But what if no one listens to me?"

"Oh, they'll listen to you if they know what's good for them. I know you would never let me or the paper down. If anything goes wrong, trust me you'll be the last one I blame. Now I have to get home, some family emergency came up. Call me only if either everything is jammed up or there's a fire ok?"

"Yea o-ok. Um, hope everything works out with your family. I'll hold the fort down here."

"Thank you Dawn, you have no idea how much this means." Phoebe gave Dawn a quick hug then rushed out the door, announcing, on her way out, that Dawn was in charge for the night. _She'll be fine, she's a bright girl. Nothing she can't handle. I'm sure of it, besides, I'm not stupid. I know she's a witch, if she can handle magic she can definitely handle this._

* * *

Willow had been walking around for about a half hour now when she found herself in front a newspaper building. _Hey, this is where Dawnie's internship is. I wonder how she's doing. Maybe I'll stop by, take a break from all this painful thinking._ As Willow is about to enter the building she bumps into a brunette who seemed to be in a hurry

"Sorry.." Willow apologized as the brunette gasped, only to faint a few seconds later.

"Oh no...oh goddess…oh no…oh no…" Willow panics as she reaches for her cell phone to call an ambulance.

* * *

As Phoebe rushed out the door she failed to notice the red-head going in, causing them to bump into each other. Phoebe gasped as she came in contact with the girl, seeing something like nothing she'd ever seen before:

_The red-head was sitting on the floor of the what seemed to be an office with a semi-circle of white candles lit in front of her. There were other candles in the room as well. A dark haired girl sat across from her, watching. _

"_They should be in place." The red-head sat back, hands on her knees. " OK, magic time. You ready to, heh heh, kill me?"_

_The dark haired girl looked at her, not amused, "Starting to be."_

_The red-head seemed nervous, "Good. Fun. Great. Brace yourself."_

"_Come on, red. Make it happen"_

_The red-head was performing a spell while holding onto a scythe laid out in front of her. Suddenly, she was overcome with power. She looked up, as she and the scythe started to glow with a bright white light. "Oh...my...Goddess" The scythe glowed white in her hands._

_The dark-haired girl sat smiling with a sense of newfound power, looked around and stopped in amazement when she saw the red-head._

"_Willow?"_

_The red-head's hair was now completely white, and she was still glowing with white light from the spell. Her facial expression was one of divine ecstasy as she looked heaven-ward. She panted as the power ran through her. When the scythe stopped glowing, so did she. Her hair is back to normal, but she herself still seemed to be recovering from the incredible experience of the spell. _

_The dark-haired girl smiled, "You...are a goddess."_

_The red-head smiled back, weakly, "And you're a slayer. Get this to Buffy." she handed the scythe to the girl, who took it and ran out of the office. The red-head sat there, panting, then collapsed to her side, still smiling. "Ha! That was nifty." _

Phoebe then fainted, the magnitude of her vision to strong for her.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or Charmed, if I did Tara would have never died in the first place, and Leo wouldn't have had to chose between being an elder and being a husband/father.

A/N: If my Charmed characters don't sound as they should I'm sorry, I'm a much bigger Buffy fan than Charmed . you're all welcome to give criticism, please.

* * *

Willow paced back and forth in the waiting room of the San Francisco Memorial Hospital, waiting to hear what was going on with the brunette. She had called Kennedy as soon as she arrived at the hospital, who now sat in the waiting room, watching her nervous girlfriend.

"Willow, sweetie, if you're not careful you'll wear a hole through the ground." She stood up and put her arms around Willow.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry it's just, you know me. I mean how often is it you touch someone and they just faint? I mean if I were just you're normal, everyday person maybe I wouldn't worry so much but I'm not…no sir, I'm a damn powerful witch, who has more than once unintentionally done magick that did not end well and…" She calmed down as she felt Kennedy's lips press softly against her own.

"She'll be ok. I'm sure this had nothing to do with you. She might just have been stressed, or hadn't had anything to eat all day. Now come on, we'll sit and wait together ok?"

"Ok." She took a seat next to Kennedy, their hands intertwined, "Thanks, by the way."

"For what ?"

"For coming, being here and what not…I mean after all…I just…I'm lucky to have you is all." Willow gave Kennedy a small smile.

"No problem, I'm here for you always, no matter what happens." She took Willow in her arms once more, hoping to calm the red-head a little more.

* * *

Piper and Paige were in Phoebe's hospital room, they'd orbed there as soon as they'd received a call from the hospital. They sat, whispering, wondering what could have caused her to faint, then Phoebe opened her eyes and moaned.

"Ugh…where am I? What happened?" She looked around and saw her sisters, then bolted up in her bed when she remembered the red-head and her premonition, causing her to almost fall off of her bed from the loss of balance.

"Phoebe! Be careful! We don't need you actually getting hurt." Paige went over to help Phoebe settle back down.

"Willow…"

"What? You want a tree?" Piper was confused.

"No, no. Willow is a girl. A witch…a pretty damn powerful witch…she's the reason I'm in here." She saw the angry looks on her sisters' faces the moment the words left her mouth. "NO! That came out wrong…No, I don't mean she did anything to me I mean I had a vision and it was about her. It was strong. I think she's the girl I bumped into as I was leaving the office."

"Oh…well in that case. I guess we should go find her." Piper said as she handed Phoebe her clothes.

"Yea, we can start by looking in the waiting room. I'm sure she's the one who called the ambulance." Paige sat back down, waiting for Phoebe to get dressed.

"Ok, but what do I even say to her? 'Hi, I'm Phoebe, just had a vision of you and some spell you did some odd years ago. So how long you been a witch?' I mean seriously, even coming from a witch it sounds weird, and a bit creepy." She stepped out from behind her curtain.

"How about you just start with a your name and a thank you?" Suggested Piper as she started to make her way out of the room, her sisters following behind her.

* * *

Willow bolted up when she saw Phoebe walk into the waiting room along with two other women. She all but ran over to them.

"Um h-hi there, I'm.."

"Willow, yea I know. Thanks for looking out for me by the way."

"Yea, yea, no problem…how did you know my name?" By now Kennedy was standing next to her, an arm protectively around Willow's waist.

"Oh, yea…um how about we go somewhere more private to talk magick? My sister's house maybe?" suggested Piper, as she nodded in Piper's direction.

Willow looked over at Kennedy, who gave a slight nod. "Yea, sure we'll go with you. But no funny business!"

"No funny business, got it." she took a hold of Willows arm, who had Kennedy's hand in hers, and made her way into an empty room with her sisters ahead of them.

"Hey, what's with the pulling? And the empty room…I'm not liking this. I sense funny business." She felt Kennedy tense up beside her.

"Don't worry, just hold my hand, and make sure she holds yours" said Phoebe as she pointed to Kennedy. As soon as everyone was holdings hands Paige orbed them to the manor.

"Whoa, remind me never to orb that many people again. It was harder than I thought it'd be.." Paige took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, so anyone care to explain what the frilly heck is going on?" Willow asked with Kennedy still by her side. As they stood Phoebe and Piper took a seat next to Paige.

"Well, as you can tell we're witches," began Piper

"Ok, yea I get that but how did you? I mean you didn't even say a spell or or anything it was just all whoosh and sparkles and and…" Willow sat in a chair, Kennedy stood behind her.

"Well we don't always need a spell" Phoebe said as she began to demonstrate by levitating. "We have active powers, not many witches do…it's kind of a family thing too."

"Wait.." Willow's face lit up as she realized something, "Piper, Phoebe, Paige. You're the Charmed Ones! …hold on wasn't there another sister? Prue right?"

The sisters look at each other, sadness flashed in their eyes. "Yes, only she died years ago while fighting a demon."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Losing someone dear to you because of evil…it's terrible" Willow looks down, trying to ignore the lump in her throat. She couldn't cry over Tara. Not here. Not with Kennedy right behind her. Just then she felt Kennedy's hands on her shoulder's, attempting to comfort her.

"I'm guessing you've lost someone too?" asks Paige as she sees the pained look on Willow's face then looks up to see a slightly hurt and frustrated Kennedy.

"Yea, we um, lost some slayers in Sunnydale when we were shutting down the Hellmouth there and the year before I…well, I-it doesn't matter anymore" It hurt her to say Tara didn't matter but she didn't want to upset Kennedy.

The sisters looked at each other, slightly confused.

*How can the death of someone not matter anymore?* Piper wondered, as she thought about Prue.

"Willow," Kennedy sighed, she knew that wasn't true, "you don't…."

"I d-don't m-matter anymore?"

Willow froze, *no, it couldn't be…could it?* She slowly stood up to look behind Kennedy. She couldn't believe her eyes…

"Tara"


	4. Chapter 4

Willow couldn't believe it, there, standing next to Leo, was "Tara" . It wasn't possible. "I-I didn't…I mean…How?"

As Willow started to move towards Tara, Kennedy held her back. She stood protectively, ready to attack if needed. "Willow, stay back"

"W-willow" Tara looked down, tears in her eyes, hurt by what Willow had said.

The sisters sat there, silent, not knowing if they should interfere or not, however they knew not to be threatened because Tara had arrived with Leo.

Although Willow wasn't sure if this was real or not she couldn't stand seeing Tara so hurt. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it, it's just…It's complicated." She said as she glanced at Kennedy.

Kennedy turned around and grabbed Willow by the arms. "Willow, you don't even know if that's really her! For all you know she could be a demon or some illusion!" Kennedy was frustrated and afraid_. It can't be her, she's been gone so long, she can't just come back and take Willow from me! _

"Kennedy, let go!" Willow struggled against the slayer, she wanted to go to Tara, touch her, make sure she was really there. "You're hurting me, slayer remember?"

"Sorry," Kennedy let go of Willow but did not move.

"Ehem," Leo cleared his throat, "Piper, how about you and your sisters go with me to the school? Let these three talk things out?"

"Sounds great!" Exclaimed the sisters as they stood and rushed over to Leo's side. "See ya!" they waved as they orbed out.

Kennedy glared at the spot from which the Sisters and Leo disappeared, then turned back around to face Tara. "What are you?"

Tara didn't like this girl, this, slayer. She managed to keep herself from crying, willing the tears away. "I'm a white lighter."

Willow's face lit up, "A white lighter? Who's white lighter?" She asked curiously, forgetting for a moment that Tara was supposed to be dead.

Tara looked directly in Willow's emerald eyes, "Yours."

"Wait, hold on here," Kennedy said as she motioned 'timeout', "What's a white lighter?"

Willow forced herself to look away from Tara and turn to Kennedy, "Think of it like a witch's guardian angel." _How appropriate, Tara is my guardian angel_.

"Willow," Tara started to step closer, only to be stopped by Kennedy.

"No! No, do **not** come any closer." Kennedy returned to her protective stance in front of Willow.

"Kennedy stop it!" Willow shouted, frustrated with the slayer's protectiveness, "She can't hurt me! She's my WHITELIGHTER for goodness sake!"

"But, Willow. This isn't right. Why is she coming back now? Why didn't she come back when you were going through tough times with magick? Why wasn't she here for you, to hold you countless nights during your nightmares?" Kennedy was close to tears. She was hurt, confused, and angry.

"I…I don't know." Willow looked at Tara, "Why _weren't_ you here for me?"

"I couldn't be. God Willow, don't you think it hurt me to see you like that? But the Powers that Be and the Elders, they wouldn't allow for me to come back yet." She cautiously moved closer, "They said I needed training, and that you had to go through all of that to grow both as a witch and as a person. It killed me to see you in so much pain, engulfed in so much darkness."

Willow winced upon hearing Tara say that it 'killed her'. She carefully stepped around Kennedy, who stayed in her spot, and stood in front of Tara. "You _were_ dead. At least I thought you were…"She said as she reached up to cup Tara's face in her hand.

Tara closed her eyes, leaning into Willow's touch. She never wanted this moment to end. "I _was _dead Willow. But not for very long." She reached up and took Willow's hand in her own, "I'm sorry, so so sorry that you were made to go through all that."

By now Kennedy was fuming, she pulled Willow away from Tara, only to take her place and throw a punch at her. "AND I PICKED UP THE PIECES! I'VE BEEN THERE FOR HER THESE PAST FIVE YEARS! I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE HER! I'M THERE AT NIGHT WHEN SHE WAKES UP AFTER DREAMING OF THE DAY YOU DIED! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST SHOW UP LIKE THIS AND EXPECT TO TAKE HER BACK!!!"

"KENNEDY!" Willow rushed over to Tara, who was on the floor, mouth and nose bleeding. "What the HELL!"

Tara brushed Willow off, "N-no, she's right. Kennedy is your girlfriend now Willow and I will respect that. I didn't expect for you to be waiting around, hell, you didn't even know I'd be coming back." The bleeding had stopped by now, and she looked as if nothing had happened other than the blood on her clothes. "Kennedy, I'm sorry. My relationship with Willow will be solely that of a Witch and her Whitelighter." She turned back to Willow. "If you need me, just call my name. I'll show up in an instant." And with that she orbed out.

Willow stood looking at the spot in which Tara had stood. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "Kennedy," She said in a calm yet angry voice. "I suggest you leave first. We'll talk at home"

"Willow, I'm Sor-"

"Now!" Willow shouted looking at Kennedy with black orbs instead of her usual emerald eyes, her arm stretched out in Kennedy's direction, sending an unseen force towards her forcing her out of the house. Willow then fell down to the floor, crying, not knowing what to do now that Tara was back.

Kennedy landed outside of the door, her blood boiling with anger. She refused to let Willow go so easily. She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her clothes and walked off. _I need to kill something_.

* * *

The School of Magic

"Do you really think it was a good idea leaving those three alone?" Asked Phoebe as she paced back and forth in Leo's office.

"I didn't know they were going to be there, Willow and Kennedy that is." Leo said from his seat, "But I guess they were going to have to find out eventually, I was just hoping we could do it a little better."

"So what's the story with those three anyways?" Paige asked as she flipped through a book. Her mind was on Kennedy, how hurt, confused, and angry she looked as they left.

"Tara was Willow's lover. They met in college and were together for almost a full 2 years before Tara was killed by a stray bullet."

"So that's why she could relate so well with our loss of Prue, losing someone you love…" Piper was sitting on a couch to the side of the room, "That must be terrible for Kennedy, to have Tara come back."

"So, those two _are_ together then?" Asked Paige, the book forgotten by her side.

Leo nodded. "Yes. Kennedy arrived in Sunnydale a number of months later when The First started to gain more power. Little by little she managed to get Willow to like her and helped her let go of Tara…or so she thought. Things were good for a while, but lately…well, I think you could see what was going on."

Phoebe had stopped pacing, "Kennedy must be going through hell with Tara back."

"And Willow, poor Willow must be so confused, hurt, angry yet happy.." Piper thought back to all she and Leo had been through, how many times she thought she'd lost him. _God, I don't know what I would have done if I'd really lost him_.

They remained quiet, all imagining what each of the three girls they'd left behind could possible be going through.

* * *

The Crater That Was Once Sunnydale

Tara sat at the edge of the Sunnydale sized crater. She looked across the vast empty space with a tear-streaked face. She'd watched Willow go through so much because of her death, and watched as she had begun to heal. After the fight with The First Willow had started to drift from the rest of the group. Tara had been watching over her, wondering what happened. "She was doing so well," she thought out loud. It's not that she wanted Willow to move on and forget about her, but she wanted her to be happy, to not suffer anymore. She'd been excited but scared of seeing Willow again face to face. "I didn't even have time to prepare myself, how the hell didn't I feel her presence there!?" She thought back to Kennedy, "I don't like her," She said with a pout, then sighed, "But I have to respect her relationship with Willow…she's been there for her and I can't just expect to just take her away, even if we are meant to be…." Tara buried her face in her hands and began to sob once more, _I love her so damn much…_

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. School and work don't leave me much time to write but I'm determined to make this work! Thank you for your reviews! It means a lot and encourages me to keep going so Keep Reviewing! Criticism is also encouraged J


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm seriously stuck. But for the time being I've posted another BtVS crossover. This time with Wizards of Waverly Place. It's totally AU, no magick but our beloved scoobies are in middle school, the Wizards characters are older than them. Please check it out and let me know what you think. The story is called "Eighth Grade Discoveries". I'll try to update "Charmed…" as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 5

At the Scoobies….

"I'm hooooome!" Yelled Dawn as she walked through the front door, setting her stuff down on the small end table near the door.

"Hey Dawnie" Buffy greeted Dawn with a smile and a hug. "How was your day?"

"It was great Phoebe let me run the paper today! She had to go take care of some family emergency and she said she trusted me over everyone else!" Dawn practically squealed as she jumped in place with excitement.

"That's awesome Dawn!" Buffy gave her sister another hug, "I'm so proud of you! Hey maybe you can just work there when you're done with school because who knows maybe Phoebe will leave the paper to you when she retires!"

"Heh, yea maybe…that'd be pretty cool" Dawn smiled at the thought of running a newspaper. She tried to move past Buffy to go into the kitchen but couldn't. "Um, Buffy? Think I can go get a drink of water?" She asked as she tried stepping around Buffy again only to be blocked again. She sighed in frustration. "Ok, what the hell?"

"Sorry Dawnie, can't let you into the kitchen, we're hiding a big surprise there" Buffy smiled smugly, knowing this would only make Dawn want to go more.

"A surprise!" Dawn's eyes lit up and she tried to shove her way past Buffy this time, but Buffy grabbed her. "Stupid slayer strength.." She muttered, "You can't tell me you have a surprise and then stop me from seeing it!" Dawn pouted.

"First of all Dawn I'm not using my slayer strength, you're just weak and secondly, yes I can." Buffy guided Dawn into the living room by her shoulders. "Now, you stay here, and I'll have someone bring you some water. Got it?"

"Fine," Dawn sat on the couch, arms crossed and wearing a pout. "But as soon as I can I'm _so_ running into the kitchen." She muttered.

Buffy walked away laughing silently. She entered the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, then tossed it to Spike. "Take this to Dawnie for me will you." She said as she sat on the kitchen counter next to Faith.

Spike caught the bottle and grinned, "My pleasure luv" He walked out of the kitchen only to bump into Dawn who was trying to sneak into the kitchen. "Going somewhere lil' bit?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Sp-spike?" Dawn squealed before she fainted and fell into Spike's arms.

"Well, that went well." He carried her over to the couch and lay her down. He smiled as he watched over her, "I missed you lil' bit" He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then moved to sit in the chair across from her.

"Hey now, no frisking my baby sister." Buffy said as she entered the living room with Faith right behind her.

Spike just grinned, "You know, now that I'm human, me and her are around the same age, biologically that is."

"Don't even _think_ about it William." Buffy said in a threatening manner, "You may be human but I can still beat the hell out of you."

"Besides, you've still got at least a good 5 or so years on her don't you? How old were you when you were turned? " Asked Faith as she wrapped her arms around Buffy, calming her down.

"Twenty-seven I believe, but she's, what? Twenty-one isn't she? Besides, I'm allowed to be happy aren't I? Helped save the world and all you know." Spike did like Dawn more than he thought he would have. During the last year of his life (or unlife in his case) he had watched her mature into a responsible young woman and although he was in love with Buffy once upon a time, he was ready to admit that he had thought about pursuing a relationship with Dawn until he realized he would have to give his life.

Buffy sighed as she sat in the loveseat, "I guess…it's just, she's still my baby sister you know? And I know you Spike, at least, I thought I did." Buffy thought back to the last few months they'd spent together and how much he seemed to have changed.

"I know luv, but I promise I will take care of her if she allows anything to happen. I won't be pushy, I know Summers girls aren't ones to be reckoned with." He wanted it to work out with Dawn, if there was ever something that is.

They heard a low moan coming from the couch. Dawn was starting to wake up. Buffy walked over to Dawn with the previously forgotten water bottle in her hand. "Hey, you ok?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the couch next to Dawn.

"Mmm, yea I-I'm fine." Dawn looked up at her sister, "Buffy? The weirdest thing happened, I could've sworn I ran into Spike as I was trying to go to the kitchen." She laughed nervously, hoping she didn't sound crazy.

"Well, remember how I'd told you we had a surprise for you in the kitchen?"

Dawn nodded.

"Ta-da!" Buffy motioned towards Spike, who stood and walked over to them, smiling.

"Oh my god it really is you!" Dawn jumped up and hugged him. "I missed you" She said as she continued to hold on to him.

"I missed you too Dawnie" Spike gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. He pulled away from the hug only to hold her at arms length. He took a moment to really look at her. You could tell she had lived through so much, yet she still seemed to be the same little girl he'd first met, so full of life and wonder.

"Oh my God I have _so_ much to tell you!" Dawn took Spike's hand and dragged him out to the backyard so they could catch up.

Somewhere In San Francisco….

Kennedy wandered the streets, angry that she had yet to run into some evil being she could kill. She thought about going back to the house and locking herself up in the training room but was afraid she'd run into Willow, she still didn't know how they were going to deal with all that had happened.

She started kicking a can down the sidewalk as she continued to walk towards the cemetery. _There's gotta be some vamps there, the sun set almost two hours ago! And right now I need a whole gang of them._ She walked through the gates in time to hear someone scream. _Bingo. _She ran in the direction of the scream and found a gang of at least 6 vamps.

"Well looks like today it's a lucky night after all. Lucky for me that is, you fangs, not so much." She reached into her jacket and pulled out a stake, "here, let me introduce you all." She charged towards the nearest vamp and pushed the stake through his chest, "Alright, who's next?" She grinned as the rest of the vamps started to close in on her. _This is going to be fun…_

**A/N:** Sorry for the very, very, very delayed update, and SO sorry it's not my best work. I'm hoping the next chapter will be able to make up for it though. Have patience with me, I really do want to be able to finish this story, but be warned, it WILL be LONG. Enjoy! J


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm terrible and must be thoroughly punished . I'm sorry it takes me so long to update but life tends to take over my time. This is why I don't make any promises on when I'll update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I shall TRY to update sooner (as in hopefully this same month)

Also I don't own anything or anyone blah blah blah….

* * *

Willow had managed to stop her tears for the time being. She stood up, feeling weak, drained from all that had just happened. _Tara is back. But, I have a girlfriend…_She sighed as she stood up and walked out the door, only to realize she had no idea where she was. "Well this is just lovely" she muttered as she mustered up what little strength she had to teleport back home. She managed to get herself back to her room, only to collapse the moment she arrived.

* * *

"What was that?" Buffy asked as she pulled herself away from Faith's lips.

"What was what?" Faith tried to kiss Buffy again, only to have her attempt thwarted as Buffy stood up off the couch.

"You didn't hear that? There was a thud, upstairs. Geez Faith so much for Slayer hearing." teased Buffy as she headed towards the stairs to go check out the noise.

"ugh, well sorry if my senses don't work properly when I'm kissing my undeniably sexy girlfriend." Faith mumbled as she forced herself up and followed a chuckling Buffy.

"Well excuse me for being such a damn good kisser."

"Oh shut up and let's check out Red's room, I think that's where noise came from."

Buffy raised an eyebrow in question, "I thought you didn't hear"

"I heard, just didn't want to stop what we were doing." Faith mutters as she pouts, earning another chuckle from her girlfriend.

Buffy carefully opens the door to Willow's room and gasps at what she finds. "Oh my God, Willow!" She runs over to the redhead, who is on the ground, a small pool of blood slowly forming by her head.

"Shit. I'll run down and get the car started, B." Faith rushed down towards the garage as Dawn and Spike were running upstairs.

Buffy gathered Willow up in her arms, careful not to cause anymore damage as Dawn reached the door.

"Oh no, what happened?" Dawn asked as she moved out of the way and followed Buffy the stairs.

"I don't know Dawnie, I just found her like this. Help me get her into the car safely will you Spike?"

"Sure thing luv."

Dawn went to sit in the back of the car as Buffy and Spike carefully placed Willow in the back seat, her head on Dawn's lap.

Faith sped out onto the street as Buffy was closing her door, determined to get Willow to the hospital as soon as possible, _please let everything be ok, we can't lose Red._

_

* * *

_

Kennedy stood surrounded by a pile of dust. _Now that was a good fight._ She grinned, only to fall to her knees, clutching her chest in pain. "Something's wrong with Willow." She gasped as forced herself up and ran back to the house only to find it empty after searching every room frantically.

"They're at the hospital, Slayer."

Kennedy turned towards the voice to find Spike sitting on the steps, then took off running towards the hospital without a word, leaving Spike to continue to sit and pray all was ok.

* * *

Tara gasped, clutching her chest, as Kennedy had earlier. "Willow" She gasped as she orbed herself to be by Willow's side, only to be knocked out upon her arrival.

* * *

"Willow Rosenberg," Kennedy gasped as she arrived at the hospital, "Where is she?" She asked the nurse up front.

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to wait over…"

"Where is Willow?"

"Miss please calm down, and give me a minute to locate her. Are you family?"

"I'm her girlfriend."

"I'm sorry miss but unless you're family…"

"You're going to tell me where my girlfriend is or I'm going to fucking tear your head off, understood?" Kennedy whispered as she leaned over the desk, "And I'm not fucking playing around."

The nurse gulped and searched her the database, "R-r-room 303, but m-miss she's in critical condition! No v-v-visitors unless…."

Kennedy didn't hear the rest as she took off running towards Willow's room.

* * *

Tara woke up only to find herself strapped tied down to a chair. _What the hell…?_ She groaned as her head throbbed in pain. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at two very angry and confused slayers. "What…"

"Shut it blondie, the only reason you're still alive is because B wants you alive," growled Faith, "that and you seem to be human minus the weird fairy lights thing."

"Who are you? And why do you look like Tara?" Buffy asked in a low whisper.

"I-I…Buffy…I _am_ Tara."

"Don't lie to me! Tara died _five years ago_!"

"B," Faith wrapped her arms around Buffy as she started to sob.

"I'm not lying. It's really me Buffy."

"How do we know you're not working for the Source?" asked Faith while glaring at her.

Tara rolled her eyes, she was in pain, both physically and emotionally and didn't have time for this. She needed to know what was wrong with her charge. That's when she saw her, "Willow…" She winced as the pain in her chest increased as she saw the redhead laying in the hospital bed, her head in bandages.

Buffy turned her attention back to the blonde as she mentioned her best friend's name. "It…it really is you." She extracted herself from Faith's arms and started to untie the restraints they had on Tara.

Faith pulled Buffy back, "B hold on, can you be so sure?"

"Look at her Faith, she's crying." Buffy replied as she went back to untying the restraints, "I know you didn't know her, but she loved Willow, more than anyone has ever loved another person. Right now, when she saw Will in that bed, even I felt the pain she felt."

Faith wasn't convinced, "Yea but, how do you know it's not a trick?"

Tara had enough of Faith's doubt, "Look, I know that dead people are supposed to stay dead but I'm not ok? And don't be too surprised, I know Spike is back too. Now if you'll just let Buffy free me so I can go to my girlfriend and heal her I'll explain everything, got it?" Her eyes widened as she realized she'd called Willow her girlfriend.

"_You're girlfriend?"_

All three girls turned their head towards the door, where Kennedy now stood, her eyes narrowed at Tara.

"I-I…I'm sorry I didn't…It just slipped, and old habit I didn't…" Tara didn't get to finish as she felt Kennedy's fist come in contact with her face for the second time that day.


	8. Author's Note 2

_**A/N**_**: Due to technical difficulties it may be about a month or so before I can update again…I'm sorry folks. I was actually doing well on PR Complications too. I mean, I had stuff ready to go…hopefully it won't be any longer than a month. It'd be better if it was sooner…obviously. But thank you, for your patience. As long as people keep reading & reviewing I know I'll keep writing. You guys are awesome for putting up with my ridiculous updating schedule. Heh Love you all!**


End file.
